


The Untouchable Mr. Kaspbrak

by revsab



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: also sonia sucks too, greaser!richie, mike is homeschooled :(, stan bill ben and richie are in a motorcycle gang, teddy!beverly, yes Bowers sucks thanks for asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsab/pseuds/revsab
Summary: "People tend to want the things they can't get even more." Beverly said, the cigarette stuck in between her red lips roughing her words.Richie knew that. He didn't need to be reminded. He knew that there wasn't any chance with him. This boy, who hated being touched, talked to, overall keeping to himself— brought Richie to his knees in an instant.Richie slicked his hair back with his comb, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "It doesn't hurt to try, Miss Marsh!"--aka an au where richie is a greaser and eddie is a 'normal' kid who just wants to run away.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Untouchable Mr. Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> hngnnggn i don't know that much about greasers and the 60s but... i might remake this later hee hee..
> 
> comments are appreciated 🥺💞

Richie hummed to the music blasting from his radio as he took a teeny bit too much pomade and rubbed it into his hair. _"I'm pickin up good vibrations,"_ His voice dropped low.

In his right hand was his switchblade comb, which he flicked with his wrist. He combed his hair upwards and back, in a way that spoke volumes. Because his hair was naturally curly, even the gel that was slathered into the strands couldn't keep them out of his face. 

"C'mon Rich, we ain't got all day!" He heard a shout from outside his window. Walking to the sill and turning up the radio, he opened the window and stuck his head out. "Repeat that, wouldja, Stanley? Didn't hear you!" In response, his friend, Stan, flashed him the middle finger. 

He let out a laugh, turning around on his heel and letting out a little jiggle to the beat of the song. Richie took the leather jacket that was laid on his bed and slung it over himself, checking his look in the mirror. "Oh, so sexy!" He looked in the mirror to see Beverly.

"Ahh, Miss Marsh! Pleasure to have you in my room." He commented. 

The redhead rolled her eyes as she turned off the radio. "We don't have all day, Rich." 

"Since when did you start caring about school?" He pretended to be hurt as she ushered him out of the room. His own room!!! "Ever since I realized that hanging out with you was going to get me killed."

Richie laughed heartily. "Bye Mags, Went!" He shouted before leaving the house. His friends were leaning against their motorcycles, chatting about whatever came up on their mind. "Oh, pretty boy's finally done getting ready for his fashion show!" Stan said.

"Oh, I thought I was sexy, not pretty." Richie said, swinging his leg onto the other side of his motorcycle and lifting himself onto the seat. "You don't have to get all handsome on us, Rich," Ben said. 

"'Course I do! How else am I gonna get all the girls if I'm looking like I just crawled out of the depths of hell? Get a load of yourself!"

"_Girls?_" Beverly started, turning to look at Richie with disbelief. "You sure know how to crack me up, Tozier!" She called, a giggle escaping her.

Richie kept his lopsided grin. His gang knew him like the back of their hand. Sure, yeah, he was gay, he liked men, but nobody else knew. Nobody could know. Despite Richie being an extremely open person, he knew how homosexuals like him would be treated. Although, acting like a straight guy was so tiring that Richie felt like grabbing the nearest guy near him and sharing spit. 

"We all know the treatment homosexuals get," He said, looking at himself in the mirror of his motorcycle.

Stan looked back at Richie, his stare lingering for a few second too long. 

\--

As they parked in the lot of the school, his friends, excluding Ben and Beverly, were snatched up by girls. "Looks like it's our cue to go as well. Sure you'll be okay, Rich?" Ben asked. Richie knew he was genuinely concerned— he did, after all, skip the first few weeks of school.

How they weren't after his ass was beyond him. The only thing he got out of it was a heartfelt lecture from his mother, Maggie. Her and Went were really the only reason why Richie was even attending school. 

"Aw, wittle Haystack is worried about moi?" Beverly snickered as he butchered the accent, hitting him on the arm. "Nah, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me," Richie finished. The three said their goodbyes.

He leaned against his motorcycle watching kids walk into school either alone or with their friends. None of them really caught his eye. Every few seconds a girl would look his way bashfully, sending him a smile and a little wave. In return, he smirked and winked— a killer combo, in his personal opinion. 

To say he wasn't popular was a lie. Him and his friends were in the leagues with the jocks in terms of popularity. They were a go-to for women seeking to be 'different'. Richie didn't mind. He just felt it as a stepping stone to become... normal.

Richie blew a kiss to a shorter girl who passed by with her arm linked with her boyfriend. The boy glared at him and he just sent a smirk back. _Normal..._ He scoffed. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes. 

He stuck a cig in between his lips, looking down to grab his lighter when something, or someone, caught his eye. It was a— dare he say— very short boy, walking towards the entrance of the school. Wrapped in his arms were text books and the like. A look of utter shock crossed his features— never had he _ever_ seen someone so _beautiful_. The cig fell from his lips and dropped to the ground. 

Everything about the short boy immediately caught all of his attention. It wasn't just the way his hair was slicked back, it wasn't just how his eyes weren't just brown, no, they were more than brown, it wasn't how he bit his bottom lip, it wasn't how he furrowed his brows— it wasn't how he moves his hips, nor his legs, it wasn't that. It was everything. He stared until he disappeared into the school and among the crowd, which took him out of his trance. Richie's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He finally closed his mouth.

A few strands of his hair broke loose from the gel, landing on his forehead. He'd lost his chance to talk to him. Richie mentally beat himself up as he stuffed the cigarette packet back into his pocket. He walked into the school, stepping on the fallen cig. 

\--

His first class wasn't much, really. The only good thing about it was that... the boy was in his class. Yes, him! Oh, how blessed he was. Once he'd spotted him sitting in the back, he'd ran to the bathroom to tidy himself up before making a cool(in his opinion) entrance. He casted him a single glance. Richie didn't miss the eye roll from him. It made his heart flutter. 

He began to walk towards the back where he sat, when someone called him. "Hey, pretty boy!" Richie turned to face Beverly, who was pushing her eyebrows up in a knowing expression as she grinned. "Oh, Miss Marsh! Didn't know we were in the same class," he stopped and threw her his comb, which she caught, flicking it with her wrist and combing her hair back. 

"How do I look? Like the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" She stood up from her seat, giving the greaser a twirl. He laughed. "I can't answer that, Ben might hear." 

Beverly giggled and sat back in her chair. Richie turned back to face the boy and caught his eye. The latter turned away quickly. His heart leapt again. "Hey,—" 

"Mr. Tozier?" He groaned and turned. "Sup, teach?" 

The teacher pointed him to the seat next to Beverly. "That's your seat," Richie wanted to cry at the distance between him and the boy. He clenched his fists and muttered under his breath, plopping down on the seat. Beverly smiled. She didn't turn to look at him. 

She faced her notebook, doodling little flowers. After she finished doodling, she passed the notebook to Richie, who took her pencil and began drawing as well. They exchanged the book until the teacher called out to them, causing Beverly to take it back and apologize. Richie rolled his eyes and leaned far back into his chair, getting a good glimpse of the small boy who sat in the back. It was like nobody realized he was there. Like he was invisible. But why would such a beauty be treated like that? 

By the time he stopped staring, class had ended and Beverly had snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Rich, you okay?" He broke out of his thoughts, turning to face her and nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah. 'Fine. Uh, what's next?" She started to speak, but it was drowned out when he looked back to see the boy, but he wasn't there anymore. He felt his heart clench. It didn't feel good— regret. 

The boy wasn't in his second class. He sat on the bleachers, head in his hands. Beverly poked him in the side. "Are you okay, Rich? Actually, screw that, I know you ain't okay. What's got your mind so jumbled?" She asked. 

Richie leaned against her, head on her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Bevvie, I think I'm in love." 

Stan, who was sitting on the bleacher behind him to his right, spat out his drink. "In love? With who?" Ben said with excitement. Haystack was a sucker for romance, and he was genuinely happy when it came to his friends finding their 'soulmates'. The boy was real pure. 

"Yuh-yeah, Ruh-Richie, who is it?" Bill. Billiam. Billy boy. His main man! Besides Stan the man— Bill was someone he looked up to. The tall boy wasn't quite popular due to his stutter. He'd been bullied when they were kids. He was brave and strong, though— the verbal abuse never got to him. 

"...I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Bev asked. 

"I mean what I said," he fumbled with his cigarette packet, slipping a cig in his mouth and lighting it. He took a huge puff. "I don't know his name, but he's in our English class." He choked back on rambling about just how beautiful the boy was. 

"What did he look like? I definitely know who it is." Richie stuttered. "Oh, he, uh, um..." He didn't know what to say. They all looked at him expectantly. "His eyes, were so..." He began to ramble until his eyes found something to lock onto. Oh. It was him! The boy!

He was walking towards the building close to their bleachers. "Oh, god!" He exclaimed, sitting upright. His sudden outburst startled his friends. Richie grabbed Beverly's shoulder, shaking her furiously. "B-Bevvie, Bev, Bevvie! That's him! There!" He pointed to the short one. They all looked to where he was pointing. 

"Is that..?" 

"Oh, man, Rich, you're _done for._" Stan mused. 

"What? Why?" Richie said defensively. 

"That's the Untouchable," said Ben. 

"Huh? Untouchable? That doesn't make a lick of sense—"

"His name is Eddie Kaspbrak. It's a 'nickname'." Beverly sighed. "He earned that because of how he acts around people. He's an extreme germophobe who avoids any sort of contact with people." Richie watched him walk. As Eddie passed by a couple kids who were smoking, he scrunched his nose up in disgust. Richie found it adorable.

"You don't have a chance, Rich." 

"Hu-hey, St-Stan, thats ruh-rude." 

"I'm only stating the facts." Stan laid back. 

Beverly observed Richie's expression. It was a look that he never wore before. The way he looked so entranced with Eddie was something that was new to her. She bit her lip. Stealing a cig from Richie while he was distracted, she placed it in between her lips and lit it. She watched Richie's lips curl. 

"I'm going to talk to him." Richie announced. He stood up. Beverly sighed. There was something about Eddie that made him want the boy even more. Was it the fact that he was untouchable? 

"People tend to want the things they can't get even more." Beverly said, the cigarette stuck in between her red lips roughing her words.

Richie knew that. He didn't need to be reminded. He knew that there wasn't any chance with him. This boy, who hated being touched, talked to, overall keeping to himself— brought Richie to his knees in an instant. 

Richie slicked his hair back with his comb, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "It doesn't hurt to try, Miss Marsh!" He grinned widely, hopping down the bleachers and jogging over to the walking Eddie. 

"Hey, shorty!" Richie called. Eddie stopped and turned to look at him with a glare. "What did you just call me?" 

It made him grin even wider. "We have first period together! Mind tellin' me your name, cute stuff?" He said with a wink. The shorter boy's eye twitched. 

"Eddie. Now would you kindly leave me alone now?" 

"Woah, woah, not so fast, Eds! This is an opportunity I couldn't let pass! No, no, no sir, not when there's such a beaut standing right in front of me," This caused Eddie to become flustered, grinding his teeth.

"Don't call me that! What business do you have with me?" Eddie looked him up and down. 

Richie hummed in thought. "Well... I was wonderin' if you," he pointed to the shorter, "and me," to himself, "could get on my motorcycle and cruise on down to the diner and have ourselves a little date?" He said with more pride than he should've. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "It's you and _I._ Anyway, no, I'm actually quite busy. So I'd rather not hang around and get made fun of." He turned to leave, but Richie slung his arm over the boy's shoulder. 

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun! Nobody will make fun of you. Promise. And if they do, I'll... beat 'em up!" He let go, doing a punching motion. Eddie ended up giggling lightly. Richie felt his heart leap into his throat, his insides doing a dance. "So? Is that a yes?" 

"I'll... consider it. But seriously, I do have something to take care of." The shorter boy smiled. He looked so damn _beautiful_. "You... look better like that," Richie said, his cheeks red.

"H-huh?"

"Your smile. Oh, god, uh— you— you look... prettier... when you smile," He coughed harshly, "Anyway! I'll, uh, meet you here, then? After school, or what?" Richie rubbed the back of his neck.

The compliment made Eddie blush, unsure of what to say. "O-oh! Uh, yeah, after school would be great, yeah! Totally." He stammered. There was an awkward silence.

Richie grinned. "Well then, Eddie Spaghetti, I'll see you then." He held up finger guns, walking backwards and winking the boy's way. 

"A-again, don't call me that! My name is _just_ Eddie!" He called after him.

"Alright, _"Just Eddie"_!" Eddie couldn't hide his smile as he disappeared within the school. When Eddie was out of sight, Richie looked up at his friends on the bleachers and fist bumped, jumping in the air and celebrating. He whooped, a giant grin on his face. That day had to be the best day ever.


End file.
